Forever and Always
by Casey525
Summary: Shinji's been alive for over a hundred years but finally understands the meaning of love when he meets her. Orihime thinks she knows what love is and who will always claims hers. But when things don't go quite as planned, a soul and a human will find love in one another.


Shinji/ Hime Story

'It hurts. It hurts so much. I didn't think heartbreak would hurt this badly.' Orihime thinks silently to herself as she splashes water on her face. She blindly grabs a towel and looks at herself in the mirror.

"Now Ichigo is leaving to go to Soul Society. He says it's his duty to protect all three worlds, but I know it's to get away from me." Orihime leaves the bathroom flicking off the light switch and goes to her bedroom and lays down, tears roll down her cheek as she cries remembering how her confession and the announcement of Ichigo leaving went.

-Flashback a month before High school Graduation earlier(June 20th)-

They had a month left of high school. Orihime couldn't be happier. Walking down the halls at school getting ready for her class she sees Ichigo. She smiles at him and waves. He smiles in return and with butterflies in her stomach and sweaty palms she goes over to him.

'I gotta tell him now. I gotta tell him before graduation. I promised myself, and I promised Tatsuki, and Rangiku that I'd tell him before I graduated. I can't keep putting it off we have a month before granduation.'

"Orihime-chan? You there?"

Orihime jumps and shakes her thoughts as she notices Ichigo waving his hand in front of her face. She giggles slightly and waves her hands sporatically. "Yes Kurosaki-kun, I am. Sorry you know..the blue men had my attention and all that."

"Right..." Ichigo shrugs.

She grabs his hand suddenly to get his attention. "Kurosaki-kun I.. can we talk?"

"Can it wait after class?"

She nods and smiles, giving a thumbs up. "Mmhmm sure can. By the gates alright?"

"Yeah sure."

Orihime goes and sits in her seat as she watches her love. Ichigo having no clue what Orihime wants, or is about to tell him, keeps his thoughts on a certain raven haired soul reaper.

After school is over, Orihime waits patiently for Ichigo to show. When he does show up, Orihime runs up to him and smiles her biggest smile.

"Kurosaki-kun, you came! I am so glad."

"Sure Orihime-chan. What's up?"

"Well Kurosaki-kun. I wanted to tell you that I lo...I.. Lo..ve... you." Her voice comes out a stutter and Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Ichigo looks at her like he really didn't understand her.

"What was that?" Ichigo laughs slightly at how Orihime is acting. 'Same old Orihime. Nothing changes her. She is such an amazing friend.'

"I'm in love with you Kurosaki-kun." Orihime is red in the face when she says this, her hands in front of her as she fidgets slightly with her fingers.

Ichigo looks at her in surprise and doesn't know what to say, he tries to think of the best way to let her down gently, but in the end he decides that honesty is the best thing."I.. um yeah.. Orihime.. that's sweet."

"It's true Kurosaki-kun."

"I know it was, It's just I don't.. well I don't feel the same way. I am sorry. I think of you as a friend. That's it."

"Mmhmm alright.. that's fine Kurosaki-kun. I just wanted to tell you. Well I gotta go."

"You sure?" Ichigo looks worried about her, so Orihime just grins and nods, then dashes off not wanting to cause a scene.

Two weeks later found Orihime opening the door to multiple knocks on her door. She shuffles out of her bedroom in her booty pj shorts and tank top. She yawns as she opens the door. She blinks as she sees Rangiku with a big smile. Orihime steps aside and shuffles into the kitchen. "Want coffee Ran?"

"Tea if you have it sweetie."

"Mmm-hmm. Is there a reason you are here this early?"

"Oh yes, sorry for waking you, but Head Captain had a video call with the visoreds. He asked three of them to come back to be Captains again. Kensei Murgurama, Rose or is it Orotobashi? Either way he was the Third division captain before Gin." Here Rangiku looks away sadly. Orihime goes over and squeezes her hand. The older woman smiles and continues on softly. "The other is Shinji Hirako. Apparently Hirako said no to moving to the Soul Society and to take his old job back. He said he had to stay here for his personal reasons."

Rangiku shrugs and Orihime looks surprised. "He did? I thought he'd want to leave. Well Hirako-kun has always been a mystery. So if he isn't gonna be the Captain for the last division who needs a fill in, who is gonna be it."

Rangiku looks down. "I am going to go pick him up if you want to go with me."

Orihime smiles. "Sure thing. Let me go change."

Orihime rushes off. She feels happy being able to see her visored friends. She is so happy she starts talking to herself. "Maybe it's Love? Oh! It could be Lisa? Maybe even Hyori? If it is Hyori it will be a relief for Shinji, she continues beats on him. I can't wait to find out."

Ran hears every word, and whispers to herself. "I am sorry Orihime, but it's none of them."

Rangiku knew who she was picking up when she came to the world of the living. She also heard through Rukia who had just gone back to Soul Society that Orihime had confessed to Ichigo and he turned her down. Rangiku felt so bad that Orihime got her heart broken, but the lieutant knows heart break is a part of life whether life or after life. Once Orihime comes out of her room they soon lock up the girl's apartment, and they head off to grab the visoreds.

They got to the old abandoned building where the visoreds live. Orihime knocks on the door and soon is bumbarded with hugs from Mashino, Rose, and Shinji. Orihime giggles and hugs Mashino, she squeezes Rose's arm in a friendly manner, Shinji just grabs her and twirls her around. Orihime laughs and nods. "Hello Hirako-kun. How are you?"

"Orihime-chan, what have I told you? I told you to call me Shinji." The blond visored chides slightly. Orihime just giggles and nods.

"Yes alright Shinji-kun."

Rangiku laughs as she watches the visored twirl her friend around. She slips passed and signals Kensei to come out. Orihime wishes luck to both the visoreds. Then Orihime's smile drops when she sees Ichigo show up. She runs up to him. "What are you doing here Kurosaki-kun?"

"Giving Rangiku my answer to give to the head captain."

"Which is what Ichigo?" Rangiku says bluntly.

"It's yes. I will become the new captain of the fifth division. I just need to graduate first. Then I'll agree to all of his terms as long as he let's me do this and let's me visit my friends once and awhile."

Rangiku's gaze flickers to the very silent Orihime. She then looks back to Ichigo. "I am sure he will agree, since he figured that would be the two agreements."

Ichigo smirks. "Cool. Give me two months, then have someone open the senekimon alright?"

Rangiku winks and nods. "Sure thing kid." She looks at the two visoreds. "You ready boys?"

Both Kensei and Rose finish up saying goodbye to the other visoreds and to Orihime. Kensei even going as far as ruffling her hair. He whispers softly. "Take care kid."

They then open a senekimon and walk through, waving before they soon vanish. When Rangiku gets ready to leave Orihime goes over to her quickly, whispering harshly.

"You knew didn't you?"

Rangiku looks guiltly down at her feet and whispers. "Yes Orihime I knew part of it. I knew I was coming here to pick up Rose and Kensei is it? I came to pick them up and to talk to Ichigo. I just told him to meet me here. I didn't know what his answer was gonna be, though. I'll be back in two months. We will talk then."

Watching Rangiku step through till it snaps shut Orihime then looks to where Ichigo is talking to Shinji. She rushes over to him, grabbing his hand in slight desperation. "Your leaving?... Kurosaki-kun.. your moving to Soul Society?"

Ichigo jumps and pulls his hand out of Orihime's grasp and nods. "Yeah Orihime-chan. I am."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why am I moving?" At her nodding to him, he sighs and smiles. "I feel like it's time. I love my friends and family here, but I feel like it's my duty to take care and protect all three worlds."

"Does it have to do with me confessing two weeks ago?" Orihime's eyes shine with sadness and desperation. Desperation to hold on to the only man who's had her heart.

Ichigo rubs the back of his neck as Orihime gives a desperate and sad look to him. His eyes flicker around him, and he doesn't even really look at her. Orihime doesn't seem to notice.

"No Hime, it doesn't have to do with that. Of course not. I am flattered with what you said, but this has nothing to do with what you said. Now I gotta go."

Ichigo soon leaves. Orihime just stands there in shock. The shock turning into numbness. A feeling she hasn't felt since her brother died. She swallows and slowly walks away. Ignoring the rest of the visoreds saying goodbye and to come back soon. Orihime and Ichigo didn't even notice that a certain blond visored was still standing next to them through the whole thing. Nor did Orihime notice yellow eyes shining brightly, nor the growling that was happening near her.

-Flash back end-

Orihime sits up and wipes her eyes. She sits up and looks over at her shelf and smiles briefly. "Rangiku, Shinji, the other visoreds they showed up for me. Tatsuki did too since she was graduating as well. It's just Ichigo, he isn't gonna be here anymore. He left us. I just wish he didn't lie to me. Telling me it wasn't because of me. It has to be. I mean I am sure the Head Captain could have asked someone else, well of the visoreds, or even one of the lieutants would love to become a captain. I mean it's a promotion."

Orihime sighs as she gets up. She stretches and heads to her closet to get her work uniform to get ready for work. She is still working at the bakery. It pays good and she knows the owners. They are a married couple and their kids are young, so they also have Orihime babysit at times so they can take a break. She is their favorite worker. Always on time and polite. A hard worker.

She walks into the living room and slips her shoes on heading out the door, locking it behind her. With the last thought: 'I hope Ichigo is happy in Soul Society.'She pushes her once love out of her mind, as she runs down the stairs of her apartment building and out the front entry doors heading to work.

-Three months since Ichigo left( October 20th)-

She almost falls off the bed when their is a hard knock on the door.'Oh who could that be, at this hour?'She looks at her clock it reads '7:50 am.' She quickly gets up and goes into the living room. She blinks in shock when she sees Shinji standing in her open front door.

"Shinji-kun?"

"Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm good?"

"Good. Good. Want to go for Ice cream?"

"Isn't it too cold for Ice cream Shinji-kun?"

He just chuckles and smiles more. "See that is why your so much smarter than me. I would have eaten the ice cream and then been cold all day."

Orihime just giggles. Since Ichigo decided to go to Soul Society four and a half months ago, Shinji had been coming to see her almost every day and if he doesn't show up, he calls her constantly. Just to chat. Orihime at first thought it was weird but then she thought maybe Shinji missed Kensei and Rose as well, and thought to talk to her about it because he doesn't want to worry the other visoreds, since he is their leader.

He smiles more. "So go get changed we leave shortly. Your gonna spend the whole day with me."

"I am?"

"Yep you said you didn't have to work today, so I came to get you before you decide to keep yourself locked up in this apartment and feel lonely."

"Shinji-kun I wouldn't do that." Orihime abmonished him. He chuckles slightly, then his face turns serious.

"Yes you would. Plus I love your company, your such a ray of sunshine to me. So hurry your cute butt up."

Orihime blushes but turns around to go get changed. She closes her bedroom door and slips into a pair of shorts and a tanktop knowing it's gonna get hotter by mid-day. She grabs her sandals and makes her way out of her room, to the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair. When she comes out Shinji whistles.

"That's what I love about you Orihime, you are a drop dead goregeous knock out that you don't need makeup, unlike Lisa and Mashino."

Orihime blushes and giggles. She goes over to Shinji and takes his hand as if it's the most natural thing in the world. He leads her out with a flourished bow and closes and tries to lock the door behind him before he leaves with her.

He leans into her to whisper. "I am gonna have to buy you a new lock for your door. Sorry about that."

She whispers back as she looks at him. "How did you break my lock?"

"When I tried to get in."

"I didn't say when Shinji, I said how did you. Why did you try to get in before I got up?"

He looks slightly basheful and embarrassed. "I have been at your door for thirty minutes princess, knocking on it. After ten minutes of no response I broke your lock and got in. I thought.. well I thought something might have happened to you."

Orihime halts their walking when she pulls on his arm. "You did?"

"Of course I did beautiful. You know I worry about you."

"You do? I just thought.. I don't know."

By the time she got that statement out, they are already outside in the sun and at a small cafe that sells pasteries and coffee. Shinji looks to the building. He grins and pulls her to the door. "Come on let's talk."

"I thought you wanted ice cream?"

He chuckles. "Unless ice cream is going out of style, and or there is a shortage of it, I believe we can get ice cream later right princess?"

Orihime laughs and nods. "Yes your right. Plus I wanted to try something from here. But Shinji it's too expensive I can't buy anything."

"Who says you gotta worry about that?"

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head. "You can't Shinji.. it's not fair if you buy me stuff. I mean we aren't dating and even if we were it still not right. Only boy friends and girlfriends."

Shinji quickly steps up to her and cups her face. As soon as he cups her face and she feels his cool hands on her face, she feels her face turn red and her mind go blank. "We can date if you want Orihime. I can be your boyfriend, and you my girlfriend. Then I can buy you anything your beautiful heart desires, and you won't be able to argue with me."

"Fine Shinji-kun."

His eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes you can buy me whatever you like."

"You'll be my girlfriend."

"I'll let you buy me food alright, without complaining and then

Shinji tries to not look disappointed but Orihime catches it. She grabs his hand and takes it gently. "What's wrong Shinji?"

Shinji notices she didn't put the honorific at the end of his name, he smiles ever so slightly. "Nothing beautiful."

"Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong."

Shinji sighs. "Fine princess I'll tell ya, but I don't think you'll like it."

She smiles and squeezes his hand. "Try me. You know you can tell me anything."

"I wasn't kidding about wanting to be your boyfriend. I.. I love you beautiful. I have since I saw you."

She looks shocked. When she sees him look down she steps close to him and cups his face lovingly. "So you fell for me because of my looks?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "That's what I saw first. I was attracted to you because of your looks. I fell in love with you because of your gentleness, your heart and soul. It's beautiful Orihime. That is what I fell in love with. I just.. it hurts seeing you pining over someone who isn't gonna be coming back. At least not permanently. You deserve happiness and I wish to be the one to make you smile, to laugh. To make you happy. To give you whatever you wish, to make your dreams come true."

Orihime feels her cheeks become wet, not even realizing she had started to cry. He gently wipes her tears and whispers. "I am sorry for making you cry beautiful. It was never my intention."

She smiles and nods. "I know Shinji. I..I can I ask you something?"

"Anything. Anything you want."

"Did Head Captain ask you to become the captain of the fifth division?"

"Yeah he did. You know he did. At least I am assuming you know what my answer was because of your friend Rangiku is it?

"Yes it's Rangiku. Mmmhmm she told me that you refused for personal reasons. Can you tell me why?"

"You."

"Why Shinji? Why did you refuse the Head Captain? Don't you miss being in Soul Society? Isn't it better than here?"

He chuckles softly as he keeps his hands on her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "That's a lot of questions, which I did answer one of them, but I will say and explain again. You are my reason for not leaving to go kiss ass with the other Soul Reapers. Do I miss Soul Society? I use too. Not anymore. The living world. Karakura is my home now. Karakura is way better than Soul Society. Yes there are rules here, and yes we gotta pay bills as well, but there aren't nearly as many rules here are there are in Soul Society. There you gotta choose who to reprimand, how to talk. Who to love.."

She stares at him, trying to understand what he is trying to tell her.

"Here you can love who you want and when you want, the only problem is when the one you love and desire most doesn't even see you. Doesn't even know you exist. I mean it, I love you so very much. I'll do anything to show you I love you."

"Shinji I got one last question, and I want your honest opinion."

"Of course I'll give you my opinion if I can."

"Do you think Kurosaki-kun would..well do you think he wanted to refuse the Head Captain, or that he misses Karakura? Why do you think he didn't want to stay here?"

Shinji looks down, then looks into his eyes. "I don't want you to be mad babydoll, but you want me to be honest. So here goes.. I think Ichigo would have refused the Head Captain IF he had a reason to stay here. He left because he knew Chad and Uryuu would be fine. He knew Isshin would watch over his sisters and help them grow up to be amazing young women. I think he really knew he could leave and not have to worry. Do I think you got a shit deal handed to you where it concerns your heart and Ichigo, yes. I honestly do, yes I love you Orihime but if Ichigo said he loved you and you two got together, I wouldn't have gotten in the way, but he didn't.. I think truthfully he left because not only did the Head Captain asked him to join the Gotei Thirteen, I also think he fell in love with a woman there. That is why he hasn't even tried to come back. He could have come to visit and he hasn't. I am sorry my sweet Hime."

She sighs. "I figured as such. Now here is a truth for you. I haven't really thought of Kurosaki very much, at least not in the last three months. I mean I think of him in passing. I hope he is doing well, but other than that. I don't think of him. Wait.. you know what I think of him as?"

"What's that princess?"

"I think of him as a friend off in college in another country or over seas. That I'll see him, when I see him. Nothing more, nothing less." She giggles at the surprised look on Shinji's face.

"Oh but do you know who I think about quite often. Someone who you know very well." She smiles more. Taking both his hands then and she squeezes them gently. She let's go of his hands, and then starts to walk to the cafe doors. Giggling as she knows he is staring at her like a gaping fish.

"Princess wait.. what? Come on.. tell me who it is.."

Shinji quickly follows after her, hearing her laughing as she opens the doors to the cafe. "It's not funny princess. Please tell me it's not the Quincy."

"What is wrong with Uryuu, Shinji?" Orihime pauses as she gets ready to walk inside. He takes the door and let's her go in first. He chuckles. "Don't get me wrong, this isn't the whole soul reaper has an issue with a quincy thing. This as to do with my heart and soul loving you, and if he gets in the way I will be irritated."

She snickers and smacks his hand playfully. "No it's not Uryuu, nor is it Keigo, or Chad. So you can eliminate those guys too."

The waitress seats them at a booth, Orihime sits down across from Shinji and smiles more. "Well answer me this. How did you break my door's lock this morning?"

He shakes his head. "Fine I used a cero, a very small one and broke the lock. That's all. Now tell me who you like. Then I'll give you a least why I am better."

She breaks into laughter, her eyes shining brightly. "Oh Shinji you may be here all day then, because you gotta make a list about yourself."

"What?"

"Shinji-kun, it's you. You have been the one I've been thinking about for the last three months. Your the one who's made me smile. You made me happy. Heal my broken heart. My broken spirit. You were there when no one else was."

Shinji leans over the table abruptly and kisses her gently yet full of passion. Orihime squeaks softly, but returns the kiss gently. She had never been kissed before, so this is new to her. The kiss is over before she knows it, with Shinji breaking the kiss he whispers his breath slightly heavy. "I love you Orihime Inoue. Let me show you I can be good to you."

She can't help but melt with him staring at her, she whispers softly. "Okay."

The waitress soon shows up and takes their orders of pasteries, and coffee. As enjoying the silence that comes with wonderful companionship, and love, they sit quietly waiting for their order. They both in their own worlds. Surprisingly they are both thinking about the same day. The day Orihime finally started to heal from the heartbreak that Ichigo in advertantly caused, as well as saw Shinji in a new light.

-Flashback to the week after Ichigo moved to Soul Society-

Orihime was beside herself. She barely had an appetite. She forced herself to eat, because she knew she had too. When she did, she brought it all back up. Then when it came to work, she called off for a week. She didn't feel like getting out of bed. She didn't want to live. She wanted to just die. She lay in her bed and never move again. Till her soul went to join Ichigo in Soul Society. She rolls over and looks at the clock. '3 A.M.'

"Ugh I just want this to stop. I just.. I can't do it anymore." She stands up and shuffles to her bathroom. She starts to curse. "Damn Rangiku, she knew what was going on that day. She should have told me. Damn Soul Society!" With every 'Damn them' She hits her mirror with her fist. By the last hit, she screams.. "DAMN THEM!" She shatters her mirror, not caring if the glass is stuck in her knuckles or not. She knows she could get it out, and reject the injuries but she says nothing to her fairies. She just looks at her distorted reflection within the shattered glass. She looks down and just stares at the shattered pieces in the sink. She picks a good chunk up.

She puts it to her wrist. Jabbing the point into her vein. She hears her fairies screaming for her to stop, half begging, half demanding. Tsubaki cursing her an idiot. She ignores them all, telling them to silently shut up. That they will be with her in the after life. Hachi said so. Said they were her zanpakuto that they had nothing to fear, but that she couldn't live in a life without Ichigo in it. Even if he didn't feel the same for her, she still wants him here. She continues to jab into her wrist, then switches hands and does the same to the other wrist, she just stares at her wrists as the blood drips and bubbles out.

She sits on her toilet seat lid and sits their calmly. Whispering. "I can't live without him. I can't..I don't care if he doesn't love me. I love him, I can't be in this life without him. I need purpose. He was mine."

She doesn't even hear the the shattering of her front door, nor the handle on the her bathroom door creak, break and fall off, making a 'thud' to the floor. She let's her head hang forward against the sink. Orihime's sight being blurry, she can barely see who walks into the small room."

"Shinji! She's in here!" Love said loudly, his voice covered in worry. He moves aside so Shinji and the others can come in.

"Move Love." Rustling, movement of someone getting closer. "Her spiritual pressure is dropping... Damn it Shinji!" Lisa said as she moves in more, and sits on the tub.

"Orihime? Oh Kami.. Orhime?!.. Come on beautiful." Shinji's voice breaks into her mind briefly, as she feels hands on her face, and neck. Same hands then leave her face and neck to move to her wrists. "We gotta stop the bleeding."

"Pfft.. she can heal herself Shinji, just wake her up." Hyori pipes in, irritated as usual. She looks at Shinji and then glares at Orihime's semi-awake form. "Stupid girl."

"Hyori she did this to herself, they are self inflicted wounds. If she didn't mean to do it, she would have healed herself.. duh." Mashino pipes in quietly. For once not sounding like a ditz like her usual chipper self.

Shinji whips his head to face them, his eyes showing that his hollow is ready to come out and take over. He lifts Orihime's head, but glares at them, with utter rage, and desperation. "Shut the fuck up both of you! If you aren't gonna be helpful, get out of here!"

"Shinji, get her to Hachi. We will clean up here." Lisa states matter of factly. "He will be able to heal her. Even possibly get her fairies to help as well."

Shinji just nods and lifts Orihime into his arms. He presses a kiss to her forehead. He whispers brokenly. "Hold on Orihime. I've got you. Please just hold on beautiful."

Faster than he had ever gone, Shinji flashsteps all the way to the warehouse, kicking in the door, he moves up the stairs to where Hachi is sitting watching tv. He quickly gets up when he sees Shinji with Orihime. To Hachi Orihime is family, he had said as such when she came and he healed Tsubaki for her. Kensei had stated that Hachi and Orihime have a lot in common with their abilities, so to the gentle giant she is family. He looks to Shinji with questions in his eyes.

"I don't know, we found her like this. Just can you heal her?"

Hachi watches at Shinji cards his fingers through Orihime's matted and dirty hair. Hachi nods. "Yes if their is even the slightest spiritual pressure within her, I can. If nothing else, I'll do everything I can. Lay her on the couch."

Shinji does as requested. He stands near by but far enough to let Hachi work. Hachi works tirelessly on the human girl. Hachi whispers. "You love her."

Shinji nods slowly, and whispers. "Since the first day I laid eyes on her. She became my world. What's funny is I thought I'd have to fight my hollow because of my feelings, you know how they can be stubborn since we can't always be of one mind."

With Shinji's statement Hachi nods his head slowly. "Quite true. You were saying."

Shinji stares at Orihime prone form and silently starts to pray that Hachi can heal her."Oh yeah, he and I are on the same page when it come to Orihime. He.. he ..."

He clears his throat and looks back to Hachi. "I think he loves her too. Or if nothing else cares deeply for her. That's enough for me."

"Well that is good yes? You don't need to fight with your hollow. I mean it would save you some time on having to deal with him and keeping her safe if he didn't cooperate."

"True."

Shinji was gonna say more but soon Orihime is up and stirring slightly. Hachi without being asked opens his shield and let's Shinji in. Shinji doesn't even think twice he rushes in and goes to his princess. He gathers her in his arms, holding her firm against him, but not to the point of crushing her. He starts to whisper.

"Orihime..why.. Why Orihime?"

Shinji didn't expect to get a response. So color him shocked when she whispers brokenly."I..couldn't see a life without him. I know he doesn't love me. A part of me always knew that. It..It's just that I couldn't live without him.. I don't know HOW to live without him. I am not strong enough."

By now the other visoreds reveal themselves. Lisa, Love, Mashino and Hyori had all heard Shinji's words to Hachi. Surpsing and or maybe not so surprising they all are happy for Shinji. To find love when you have evil like a hollow inside you, to have said evil allow you to be with someone. It's a great weight lifted off your shoulders. The visoreds had given up on love. They gave up believing they would never find anyone because of their hollow. Shinji just showed them that their is always a chance. That their is always hope, and within that moment the five visoreds that were watching this sad but beautiful moment gave each other a look. They all swore to protect Shinji's love he felt for Orihime. As rare and precious as it.

"You listen to me Orihime Inoue. You can live without Ichigo, so I don't want to here this shit anymore. You can and you will damn it do you hear me? I won't let you suffer alone. I will help you live without him. I will show you their are reasons to live. That there are other people in the world. Hell in this city that love you. That are in love with the you for the beautiful, vibrant and amazing woman you are. Just you have to try. You have to believe, and you gotta trust me. Can you?"

Orihime processes slowly what he said, she realizes she has been acting like a fool. She had been so devastated by Ichigo's gentle but true rejection of her feelings of the heart, then she had another blow soon after with him leaving for good. She looks into Shinji's eyes. 'He has beautiful eyes. Like melted gold.' Orihime gasps at her thought process. She shakes her head. Then gently reaches up and touches Shinji's cheek.

"Yes Shinji I can try... No. I will learn to live without Ichigo here. I'll learn to be better at fighting and protecting Karakura with the friends that are here. I'll learn that their is someone better for me here. Right here, instead of in Soul Society or any one else in the world. I mean if you meant what you said, that you'll help me. It may take time."

"I got all the time in the world for you beautiful." He smiles and chuckles softly, shaking his head slightly. "Just don't scare me like that again alright. You really scared me princess."

"Yeah, Shinji doesn't scare easy girlie." Love states in the back. Shinji turns and looks at him.

"Unless it's going into the bathroom with the lights off, or into the kitchen with the lights off.. I mean really Shinji what's up with that?" Mashino chimed in.

By now the other visoreds are all picking on Shinji, Shinji still holding Orihime glares at his friends and argues with them. Orihime just laughs as she listens to them. Shinji hearing Orihime laugh stops arguing and looks. Relishing in her laughter.

Lisa and the others move closer now that Hachi's healing barrier is down. "Orihime."

Orihime looks to Lisa. "I think I speak for the ones here and the two fools in Soul Society. We will help any way we can. You are our family. We protect our family. Do you understand?"

Orihime nods. With that the other visoreds leave, well go out of sight as they spy on their appointed leader. Shinji helps Orihime up. She is a little shakey so he picks her up and soon he is carrying her upstairs to his room. Her eyes widen at all the records. "Wow Shinji-kun that's a lot of records."

He just laughs. "When you feel better, I'll let you listen to whatever you like alright? But for now you need to rest."

He lays her on his bed, and gets ready to leave, he can't however because of Orihime's death grip on his hand. "Shinji...can you? Can you stay with...with me?"

He doesn't answer, he gently takes her hand off his and then sits on the bed with her. He lays down and gets comfortable, then opens his arms to her. She can't help but giggle at his expression and snuggles against him. She lays her head on his chest, and he starts to hum after wrapping his arms around her loosely. "I meant every word Orihime, you'll learn how to live without Kurosaki. You'll learn to love again."

She smiles. "I know you are right. It's just it was so shocking. Not only did he reject me, he left. It just felt like he wanted to get as far away from me as possible."

"No beautiful. Ichigo is many things, a pain in the ass to be sure. But he is not a coward. He didn't hide from you. He isn't using Soul Society's offer to run from you. He did it because he felt like it was an honor and his duty to the three worlds."

She smiles and soon falls asleep in his arms. He then finally at peace with the woman he loves in his arms, falls asleep with her.

-Flashback End-

Since then Orihime and Shinji had become inseperable. Going almost everywhere together. Shinji was able to put Orihime's self esteem back together. He showed her she was strong and powerful in her own right. Hell of the visoreds that still lived in Karakura town helped her. Hachi helped her become stronger with her healing powers. While Lisa, Love, and Hyori helped trained her in fighting with her powers. Mashino helped in her own way.

Shinji helped her emotionally, and matters of the heart. Her heart, her coping with Ichigo being gone, and as she learned to cope with her old love being gone. She had realized along the way that she felt strong feelings, and emotions towards Shinji.

"Here's your order. One chocolate cheesecake slice and black coffee for the gentleman, and a cookie as well as coffee with cream and sugar for the lady." The waitress said. Orihime and Shinji both look at each other, then look at the waitress, and both giving a quiet 'thank you.'

"That's all you wanted beautiful. A cookiee?"

Orihime giggles. "Yes Shinji-kun a cookiee, don't forget coffee too."

He snickers and nods. "But of course beautiful, how could I forget."

Orihime laughs softly and takes his hand in hers. "I feel lighter. Happier than I have been for awhile now."

"Did I have something to do with that?"

"You definitely had something to do with that."

"Good." He then starts to eat. He smiles as he takes a fork full and holds it out to her to try. She gently wraps her lips around it and takes it. She moans softly, at how good it tastes. Shinji being no saint, internally groans. 'This woman is gonna make me explode.'

He smirks. "Good sweetheart?"

"Yes I regret just getting a cookiee." She pouts and Shinji grins, he passes his plate to her and he steals her cookiee. She squeaks in protest and he just laughs, as he plays keep away with her cookiee. Finally after a minute or so, she stops and glares playfully at him.

"There all better princess. You take the cake and I'll eat the cookiee."

"I thought you wanted your cake. Don't you like it?"

"I do babydoll, but I also knew you'd like it, so I just decided to buy it for you. Take a bite pass it off as me. It was all part of my plan."

"Pfft plan. You just tried to fake me out. Admit it silly." Orihime laughs. Shinji laughs and soon they share the first piece of cheesecake that Shinji ordered then the cookiee, as well as another piece of cheesecake. They took turns feeding each other the sweets. By the time they are done and walking out of the cafe they are full in their bellies, and full of laughter. Holding hands, giving kisses to each other as they walk around town, and towards the park.

-A year since later since Ichigo left for Soul Society(July 20th)-

Orihime spins in a full length mirror in her bedroom. She looks passed her own reflection the blonde male sitting up and watching her. She smiles at him. He chuckles and scratches his bare chest. He reaches over and grabs his boxers. Slipping them on he shuffles over to Orihime, as he watches her examine herself in her new dress of lavender silk. He smiles as he rests his chin on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist then proceeds to nuzzles his cheek in the side of her neck. Nipping her neck lovingly. "You look amazing beautiful. I am glad you like it."

"It's beautiful Shinji."

"It's just a dress darling. You make it beautiful. When Mashino and Lisa dragged me to go shopping with them, I didn't want to go. I am kinda glad I did though. We passed some store, and suddenly Mashino said you saw that dress and you wanted it but couldn't afford it. Said something about paying your bills. So I bought it for ya."

She turns in his arms and smiles. "It is beautiful Shinji, though you kow you didn't have to buy it for me. It could have waited."

He chuckles. "You know I love to buy you things, you haven't let me do that in at least four months."

She rolls her eyes and goes into the bathroom, she shuts the door and sighs. She thinks back to nine months. Nine months they have been together. It's been amazing. When they first started to date, it was so new to Orihime she didn't know how to act, that was the day at the cafe and the over eating of sweeties. Shinji told her something that had helped her get over her fear. "Do what you feel is right and good."

She did, and their relationship is amazing. After four and half months into it, she wanted to tell people. Shinji was a little worried to do so, Orihime convinced him to at least tell the other visoreds and he did. They were actually okay with it. Even Hyori. So now Orihime gets to hang out at Shinji's home which usually means they end up watching movies with the others, or in his room listening to jazz and dancing.

Orihime realized after she started dating Shinji that he isn't as much of a sexual deviant as everyone made him out to be. Yes he flirts. Yes he enjoys sex,(Does he ever) but he can control himself. He is more on affection.

They didn't start having sex till four months ago. Shinji initiated it, but she agreed to it. She wanted to know what it was like. She wanted to know what Mashino, Lisa, even Tatsuki was always talking about.

Yes Orihime knew about sex, but since never experiencing it, she didn't really KNOW. Now she does. Shinji is amazing. Very patient with her. She is still shy and he takes his time. Him being that way makes her sure and know that he loves her.

Now there is an issue. She is missing her friends in Soul Society. Rangiku, and Rukia, as well as the others. She just now has to bring it up to Shinji.

She starts to debate with herself in the bathroom. "What if he says no?... Or his reasoning is because of my past feelings for Ichigo.. Or what if it's...What if he finds someone there though? Then he'll change his mind about us.. I love Shinji so much, I don't know what I'll do if he does leave me. I... I just don't know what to do."

She doesn't realize she is talking so loud till Shinji's voice is heard through the door. "If you don't know what to do with your dilemna concerning me and what I think will happen between you and Ichigo if you go to Soul Society, why don't you just ask me?"

Orihime jumps back away from the door and yanks it open. She stares at him till she turns red. "I'm sorry Shinji. I was gonna talk to you about it. I just didn't know how."

Shinji grabs her hands and pulls her out of the bathroom, he gently pushes her down on the bed. She falls back and he lays over her. He grins down at her. "Orihime. I am guessing this has to do with you missing your friends in the Sereiti yes?"

She just nods as her fingers trail up and down his sides. She smirks when she feels him shiver. He chuckles huskily. "Then if you are worried on how I'll react to it. Then ask me. Ask me and see alright."

Orihime nods and whispers shyly. "Shinji, I do miss my friends a lot. Especially Rangiku and Rukia. I'd really like to go visit. Maybe for a week or two."

He grins.. "That's fine beautiful."

He kisses her on the forehead and kisses her neck. He sighs. "I'll miss you. I'll miss you a lot. Who will I get to have as my scape goat to get away from Hyori's sparing, or Mashino's shopping, or even Lisa's overly pervertness."

Orihime playfully smacks him, laughing loudly. "Really that's what I am here for?"

He laughs more and shakes his head. "I am teasing my love. I love you more than anything. I also know that you have a big heart. It loves big too, which means missing your friends hurts you deeply baby. So go have fun."

He flops onto his back next to her and smiles over at her. "Just don't let Rangiku get you drunk. I know she's your friend but she's..."

"Wild? Off her rocker at times? Promiscious?"

He chuckles. "Yeah something like that. I know if you go out, take Rose with you. He can be your suedo boyfriend."

A michievous look comes to her eyes. "Why not Kensei?"

"He's too handsome, well that's what I've heard women say when he and I had to run errands."

She laughs and shakes her head. "All the women would flock to my Shinji if they just got to know him. Not what they all see or think he is like."

He leans over and kisses her temple. "Thank you love."

"Come with me?"

His eyes widen as he stares at her. He realizes she is serious. "Are you sure? You sure I won't cramp your style?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "No you won't. I want you with me Shinji. I love you so much, you know this.. it's just..."

"It's been a year since seeing Ichigo, since he turned you down. You want me there just in case huh?" Shinji looks at her seriously. She nods. He sighs. "I mean it Orihime, are you sure you want me there?"

Orihime sits up and looks away. "I understand if you don't want to be there Shinji. If that's it, just tell me. I'll go stay at the thirteenth with Rukia, or stay at the tenth. Captain Hitsugaya said I could always stay in a spare room there. I could also stay with Rose or Kensei, so no need to..."

Her sentence gets cut off by Shinji's lips. When he breaks his kiss he whispers. "Let me make myself clear babydoll before you put words in my mouth."

She smiles weakly, then she just nods.

"I would be happy to go. I was only concerned because I am a visored, and though they let Ichigo, Rose and Kensei be captains, that doesn't mean shit in the eyes of society itself. Many soul reapers probably still have issues with the fact that Yammamoto allows humans in there, as well as us visoreds be captains, to most soul reapers we are abominations created by Aizen which is worse still." He stops and holds up a hand before she can interject.

"I am not putting myself down nor the others down Orihime, just telling you how things were before we left, that just because we helped beat back the enemies during the Winter War doesn't always mean anything when it's peace time."

She smiles and nods. "I understand. Lot of assholes will be there, look down upon you and me. If they insult my Shinji though, I'll use Tsubaki on them. Got me?"

Shinji nods. "Yes ma'am. Now when do we leave?"

"In a week should suffice."

"Than it's a go."

They seal their plan with a passionate kiss, Orihime smirks as she whispers. "Thank Kami we aren't at the warehouse."

"We wouldn't be able to do this." Shinji nips at her neck, as his hand slides under her dress. She smiles and shivers as his cool hands touch her ribs, moving up teasingly.

"Nor could I do this..." Orihime moves her hand down to his boxers and slides her hand into his boxers, stroking him.

Shinji grins and moans, closing his eyes. "No you couldn't, Kami thank you for us being here."

From there it was all hands and lips. Sweat and movement. Love that outshone the stars.

-A week later. Trip to Soul Society-

Shinji comes to a stop as soon as he leaves the Senekimon. He looks over his shoulder at the beautiful woman on his back. He smiles. He takes a moment to think. Shinji may act like a lazy person. Aloof and a fool. He is none of those things. He does foolish things to specifically piss people off (Hyori and Kensei) or to make someone laugh(everyone else, specifically Orihime). Right now though Shinji is worried. He isn't so much worried on how the Head Captain will react. Shinji was smart enough to discuss their relationship with him. Though the old man isn't thrilled, he really can't punish them. Shinji was already in exile.

Though now self induced exile, and Orihime is human no matter how many times she comes to their world. Soul Society laws don't pertain to her unless she breaks one of theirs. Which she isn't planning on sharing her powers with anyone, and or no soul reaper is sharing his or her powers with Orihime. So Shinji believes he's good with the Head Captain.

He is more concerned about how HER friends will react. Shinji knows that Captain Ukitake who can't have kids, thinks of Orihime as his own daughter, which means he is double protective of her. Shunsui thinks of her as a niece. He also knows that the others think of her as either a niece or a sister. So basically Shinji just hung himself. He just walked through a portal to Orihime protective land, he just sentenced himself to death.

While Shinji is in his own world, Orihime looks around. She giggles. "Shinji-kun! It's spring here! Oh wow.. look the cherry blossoms are coming into bloom!"

Shinji jumps and Orihime realizes he was lost in thought. She climbs off his back and moves to in front of him. "Ai.. what is wrong?"

He smiles and places a kiss to her forehead, in a show of love, affection. A way for him to say 'I'll always protect you.'

"Nothing Hime. Now where are we at exactly?"

Orihime looks around. "Oh we are in the Kuchiki gardens.. Oh were in the Kuchiki estate!"

"Yes Orihime Inoue you are." At the voice both Shinji and Orihime spin around. Orihime instantly gets a smile on her face. Shinji when he first turns around his eyes flash and his hollow 'Old man Pharaoh'was on his guard ready to attack whomever smoke their woman's name.

Byakuya looks at Shinji stating in a even manner. "Are you alright?"

Shinji clears his voice and nods. "Yes, hello Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya simply nods, but before he knows it he has a beautiful woman in his arms. Orihime hugging him tight. "Hello Byakuya. Oh wait.. I'm sorry. I know you like being called by your title. It's just been so long since I've seen any of you."

Byakuya gives a slight smile and nods to her. "I'll let it go this time. It is good to see you to Orihime. Rukia and Ichigo, as well as Renji and Nemu are waiting for you."

"Nemu?" Orihime questions.

Byakuya sighs. "Renji's girlfriend I believe humans call it. You remember her yes?."

Shinji chuckles. "I see, Mayuri's doll daughter Cool.. lead the way Kuchiki king."

Orihime rolls her eyes and whispers an apology to Byakuya. He states factly. "You Orihime have nothing to be sorry for, it is not your fault that your escort is a bafoon."

Shinji bristles as does Orihime. Since she has been with Shinji she has heard so many mean things said to him, and he just let's it go usually. Like he doesn't care. Which it might not actually bother him, it upsets her that they say that to a man who is wonderful in her eyes. She gently taps Byakuya on his shoulder. He stops and looks over his shoulder at her.

"Captain Kuchiki, I'd like it if you didn't call Shinji names. I am glad you are learning a new lingo but that isn't something you should say to someone you barely know. It would be like if I called you a cold stick in the ass."

"Damn! Who knew that Orihime could curse!" Renji chuckles as he steps out of the home.. soon to follow is the lieutant of the science division, holding Renji's hand. Then Rukia comes out holding Ichigo's hand.

Orihime stops dead when she sees this. She let's her full being process this. She sighs in relief. No ache, no pain. She looks at Shinji. Shinji watches his woman run to...Renji?! He definitely did not see that coming.

"Renji-kun! It's so good to see you! I see you met someone.. I am so happy for you. You must be Misao! It's nice to meet you too." Orihime bows and nods in kind before Nemu. "Hello Nemu-san. It's been a long time."

Nemu nods. "Yes it has. My father would still like to expirement on you."

"Nemu dear, that isn't something you state when you haven't seen someone in so long." Renji speaks softly but with a slight harshness in his tone.

"Really? Well I am sorry I can't stay for that, um I believe Urahara wants to expirement on me first." Orihime smiles. Shinji chuckles, knowing she was joking and teasing Nemu. Though her statement to Nemu will get back to Mayuri who will then start a fight with Urahara. Shinji makes a mental note to warn Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Orihime hears Ichigo chuckle,she whips her head to him. She remembers at one point where his big brown eyes that shone with indifference and anger were her world. Now her world is greenish gray eyes that shine with love and mischievousness. That.. they were her world. Shinji's eyes were her world now and she doesn't regret it.

Shinji expects her to rush to Ichigo when she looks at him, instead she rushes Rukia and hugs the petite lieutant tight. Rukia laughs and pats Orihime's shoulder. "Hello Orihime, How are you doing? It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Orihime nods and smiles. "Yes it has been, I have so much to tell you all."

Rukia smiles and nods. "Well I had the servants prepare tea for us, for your arrival. Let's go in now. Brother do you wish to join us?"

"No thank you Rukia, I must get back to the sixth. Renji I expect the paperwork is already done before you came here?"

"Yes Captain."

"Very well then. Welcome back Orihime." With that Byakuya leaves.

"Let's go Orihime. Shinji, you can go meet up with Rose and Kensei no need to worry about Orihime. You can come get her the day you guys head back."

"Sorry Ichigo, are you trying to get rid of me quick?" Shinji jokes slightly. Ichigo raises an eyebrow. Orihime goes over to Shinji and takes his hand gently. Squeezing it tight. Shinji smiles more at Ichigo's look.

"Is something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime states it softly.

"Nah Hime. I just thought he'd want to hang out with his friends, or someone his own age. Instead of with us." Ichigo quips. A smug smirk on his lips.

Orihime eyes narrow. "Shinji passed as a high schooler remember. You wouldn't have even known the difference except when he came to try to recruit you before hand. Plus I really like Shinji here with me. So unless he wants to leave he can stay? Can't he Rukia?"

Rukia smiles happily at how brave Orihime has become towards Ichigo. She laughs and nods. "Yes of course he can Orihime. Ichigo stop being such an ass. Hirako-san is welcome here. Now let's go."

Renji, Rukia, Orihime and Shinji could feel the tension in waves coming off of Ichigo. Especially when tea was served. Orihime sat very close to Shinji that their bodies were touching. Her hand was still holding his, unlsess it's when she drinks from her tea cup, same goes for him. Rukia, Renji and Misao already figured what was going on, and the former-Renji and Rukia- couldn't be happier for their human friend. She had moved on from Ichigo.

Rukia wasn't happy in the sense she was worried Orihime would steal Ichigo. Oh yes she was dating the wild and stubborn soul reaper captain of the fifth division, though he was a pain in the ass she loves him. She knew about Orihime's feelings and Rukia didn't get in the way of that. She waited till she found out from both Ichigo and Rangiku that Orihime had confessed and Ichigo rejected her. Which of course made Rukia happy and angry. She was upset for her friend but also happy for herself. So.. months after debating with herself she chose to ask Ichigo out after she confessed her feelings, and she was so happy and shocked it worked.

Orihime looks at Shinji. Then she looks at Rukia and Ichigo. "So how long have you two been together?"

Ichigo chokes on his tea, Rukia turns red. Renji and Nemu break out into laughter. Well as much of a laugh as Nemu can do. Shinji just smirks. 'My girl is blunt when she wants to be' A darker voice in his head pipes up. 'Our girl is blunt like she should be. She does not need to be shy.'

Rukia laughs softly. "We're that obvious huh?"

"Yes and no. No because you two have barely been affectionate with each other, but yes because I knew from the day Ichigo rejected me that my suspicions were confirmed. He's been in love with you from the beginning Rukia. I was just too blind to know it. To see it. Tell you the truth I hit a very low point in my life."

"How low Orihime?" Renji asks softly. Realizing this is more serious then just a moment ago.

Shinji nods in encouragement. He understands she needs to get it out of her system to finally move on for good. She clears her throat. "I tried to kill myself. I refused to call my fairies after I cut my wrists." She holds up a hand.

"As you can see I am alive and well. I thought I couldn't live in a life without Ichigo. I was so use to him being in my life that I thought I couldn't go on without him. So I hit bottom, barely slept, barely ate. Just finally snapped and thought even if Ichigo doesn't love me that way, he loves me in some way. Maybe he can accept me in his life, in my after life. Here. The visoreds found me. Apparently Shinji had put them on Orihime survailence to make sure that I didn't do.. well what I did.

They hid their spiritual pressure and watched for mine if it depleted at all. It did, and they blasted my front door of my hinges, as well as my bathroom door."

"Bathroom wasn't blast off it's hinges, the doorknob was ripped off." Shinji pipes up at her last statement.

"Fine.. fine.. Yes.. yes.. just ripped off. It was fun explaining to my landlord wasn't it? Care to do it again?" Orihime smirked at Shinji. Shinji mumbles 'no' and something about 'nasty landlords.'

"Any..ways.. the point is I lost it, I tried to kill myself. The visoreds were their for me. They took care of me. Made me realize I was worth something. They all helped but no one helped more than Shinji."

"Thank you Shinji. I am sure I speak for Renji and Ichigo, but those two don't know how to speak properly. So Thank you for saving Orihime. She is like my sister. Now Orihime I believe their is more your trying to say."

"Yes Rukia I am. For three months the visoreds had to drill it into my head all the good qualities I had till finally realized I can live with out you in my life constantly Ichigo. Then after that I realized I moved on from you. I realized what I had for you was a school crush. I then realized someone in front of me who isn't gonna shy away from my feelings. Who loves me for my weird qualities, my bad taste in food all of it. Even the whole stupid thing about the blue men. He has stayed this passed year with me. He.. I love him."

"Orihime, I am just taking a guess it's Shinji yes? That is why he isn't leaving your side, and that is why you two are playing footsie under my table and holding hands? Please tell me it is him, otherwise I'll have to beat him to hell. And well you have some explaining to do."

Orihime giggles. "Yes Rukia it's Shinji. He's a good man. He's also very passionate. Loving. He gives amazing kisses.." Orihime begins to ramble deeper into their relationships till Shinji suddenly covers her mouth with his hand. "Not now love, save that to tell the girls when you guys are alone. I don't mind you telling them all about my sexual prowess but not in front of the guys. Don't want them to get jealous do ya?"

Orihime's eyes widen and he can feel her cheeks get warm, knowing she is turning red. "I'm sorry."

Shinji smiles and moves his hand off her mouth gently, he then leans down and kisses her lips, then her forehead. "It's alright beautiful."

Rukia smiles, Renji laughs. Nemu actually snickers. Ichigo.. he well he's is trying to control his reitsu. "Hirako outside. Now.. we need to talk."

"Sure Ichigo." Shinji slowly stands up. Orihime standing as well. Shinji looks at her and shakes his head. "Stay here beautiful. I'll be back soon."

"Shinji.. he's.. he's really angry. Maybe I should..."

"No." She hears two voices with that. Shinji's back is to Renj and the others. He faces Orihime. She sees two different eye color. She cups his face and whispers so only 'they can hear.'

"Be careful. Pharaoh please protect my Shinji. As well as yourself. I don't want to lose either of you."

Orihime watches Ichigo stares at her briefly, then walks out of the tea room. Shinji kisses Orihime on the forehead. "Always."

Orihime smiles at a small tear rolls down her cheek. "Forever Pharaoh Shinji."

He winks as he then follows Ichigo out. Rukia and Renji gap at Orihime. Nemu just blinks.

"Renji, get Nemu out of here. If their Reitsu anything to go by, it isn't gonna be pretty."

"Got it. Come on Nemu. We will go get help."

Orihime looks at Renji. "Can you just grab Kensei and Rose. Oh maybe Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake."

"On it." Renji said with a wave.

Orihime stands and looks at Rukia. "What?"

"Did you just talk to Shinji's hollow?" Rukia looks at her in shock. Rukia leads the way out of the house, following the rising spiritual pressure.

"Yes why? Is that bad? I do it often." Orihime shrugs like it's nothing new.

-Four months earlier(March 20)-

She dodges quickly to miss the swipe of the claws. She uses her shield to move in a sort of flashstep way. Dodging the tail of the one feline like hollow. "I'd say your the adjuchas of Grimmjow, but he has more honor than you."

Another charges at her, and she falls off her shield and leaps out of the way of it's teeth snapping at her side. She hits the ground and runs, trying to get the hollows to follow her. She killed two of them, then two more showed up. She had never seen this many hollows here in one time. Except for the winter war. That doesn't count. She uses Tsubaki and destroys the third ones mask. She pants softly "That's three. There were six, that means three more to go. I wish Uryuu and Chad were here they are in Tokoyo looking at the college there. Hell I'd take Urahara and Yoruichi but they are out of town. Where I don't know, I refuse to allow Jinta and Ururu to fight all of these alone. I really need help though."

She sighs, as she goes after the fourth one who is a dragon like thing. It swings it's tail and leaps into the air to dive at her with it's wings having blade like bones on it. It cuts her arm. It then swoops up knocking her into a tree. She hits the ground. Her sight blurry from hitting her head. Orihime prepares to get up again but then something stands between her and the hollows.

"You shouldn't have touched her."

The hollow chuckles at the man standing their. "A soul reaper. Haven't had to deal with one of these in a long time. This will be fun for us."

"Me? Do I look like one? I don't have their outfit...Anyways, I am here because of her. She is not your concern. So fight me."

Shinji moves in a blink, faster than any flash step that Orihime has seen in a while. She watches Shinji attack number four as she has been ticking off all the ones their. He attacks wildly slicing and destroying the hollow that hurt Orihime. He then moves to attack number five, not realzing the sixth one was about ready to pounce, Orihime launches her shield to block Shinji's back, then launches Tsubaki.

Shinji destroys the fifth one, and turns to look at Hime, seeing she is distracting the sixth one. "What are you doing baby doll?"

"I am guarding your back."

Shinji grins and goes back to work, attacking number six. She goes after the hollow is heading off to help it's partner that Shinji is dealing with. She doesn't get their in time and Shinji get's knocked to a wall.

"SHINJI!" Orihime screams. She goes to help him but gets grabbed by the last hollow. It grabs her by the throat and pulls her back. Not letting her go. Squeezing till amost crushing her throat. She tries to call her fairies. Orihime whimpers out..."Shinji..he..lp..me.."

A blast of strong spiritual pressure knocks the last large hollow off balance. Before he can right himself he feels a sharp pain. Screams fill the air. Orihime gasps for air, as she held close by none other than Shinji. She cries out. "Shinji your okay.. I am so gla..."

Her voice dies in her throat when she looks up at him and sees the hollow mask dorning his face. "Do not be afraid princess..I won't hurt you."

"Oh..Okay..Why..why?"

Orihime's eyes widen hearing the hollow chuckle, a slightly deeper chuckle than Shinji, but still it's Shinji's laugh. "He and I are of the same mind. To protect you."

He walks away from her, and lifts his arm. Soon a bala launches out and hits the sixth hollow in the chest, it wounds the hollow but does not kill it. Hollow Shinji leaps into the air, and looks at the hollow. "You should have left when you had the chance. We told you not to hurt her."

"You can't be serious?! You are a hollow like me! You protect humans!"

Shinji grins under the mask. He sheathes his zanpakuto and raises his hand again. "No I am not like you. I am..different. I don't protect humans. I protect human. One.. my host..wishes me to protect her. So I shall." With that he releases a cero, destroying the hollow. He soon flashsteps in front of Orihime.

Orihime figured just like Ichigo whose hollow would leave soon after a fight, Shinji's stayed. Orihime steps back slightly. Still a little weary of hollows because of Ichigo's attacking Uryuu and almost killing her in his rage accidently. Hollow Shinji doesn't even move. Just stares at her. "Are you scared of me Orihime?"

"Um..no?"

He shakes his head, Orihime clears her throat. "Why..I mean thank you for saving me, but why are you here? Still?"

"I am curious about you. You fill my hosts head with thoughts of love and passion, happiness and joy."

"Is that bad?"

"You misunderstand me princess. I am glad you do. I got so tired of the sadness and the death around me in his head. This.. this is a breath of fresh air. I just wanted to meet you. I will go, since you prefer him."

Orihime feels an ache of sadness at the hollow's words. She grabs his hand and shakes her head. "No it's okay. I'm sorry. First and foremost. Shinji if you can hear me, stay calm alright. I am fine, and you don't need to fear I don't think will hurt me."

"My name, or as my host calls me Old Man Pharaoh. You can do the same. You wish me to stay for a bit?"

She nods and smiles. "Yes. Now as I was saying. I am sorry for seeming scared of you. Ichigo..he.." She sees the hollow's eyes flash slightly. "Okay he's a sore subject for you. Any ways.. his hollow came out to protect me but then it went into a rage and after saving me he stabbed mine's and his hosts friend, as well almost killed me. Ulquiorra actually saved me before the hollow did it."

"I see." He steps forward and gently cups her face. "So much sadness and heartache in your life. So beautiful and still full of so much love as well as hope. That is why I protect you. That is why I care. I wish to protect that. I wish to protect you Orihime Inoue. Will you allow that?"

Orihime blushes and nods. "Yes of course. Unless you turn into a crazy blood lusted hollow.."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I will not. I do enjoy blood lust, but I will not hurt you. My host has learned to grow stronger with me, then fight me. We are one when we fight, you are perfectly safe with me."

Soon his mask fades away but the hollows eyes remain. "Will you permit me to do something to you?"

Orihime knows the look that he gives her, she smiles and nods. "Yes of course.."

He leans down and kisses her ever so wimpers and kisses him back gently. When wraps his arms tightly around her and kisses her more passionately, she returns the kiss with equal fevor, when he breaks away. He whispers.. "You have stolen my soul Orihime...my non exhistant heart..You are now my princess as well as Shinji's. Take care..you can talk to me whenever you wish as well."

Orihime nods and keeps her arms around him, and when Shinji comes back, he hugs her tight. "I wasn't worried about you love, I know Old man pharaoh won't hurt you. He cares for you alot. As you can see."

Shinji wiggles his eyebrows at her. Her eyes widen. "Wait are you saying he loves me?"

Shinji doesn't say anything for a moment, then he laughs.."Yes, he says yes he does."

"Let's go home Shinji, I am tired. I need to go heal my wounds."

He nods and smirks.. "And we need to give good old fashion lovin."

"Wait we?" Orihime eyes him as Shinji swoops her up into his arms and then leaps into the air, carrying her back to her apartment. Soon that night, she found out what he meant by WE.

-Flash Back End-

Shinji is outside and looks at Ichigo. Instantly Ichigo takes to the air, his zanpakuto out, Shinji yawns as if he is tired already. "Are we REALLY going to fight about this? THIS?"

"You shouldn't be with her Shinji!"

"Give me a really good reason..then maybe I'll say for once that you are right."

Ichigo glares at him. "You are too old for her."

Shinji snorts. "Orihime even stated that I look to be her age. So it doesn't matter."

"Your not her age though! Your hundred of years old."

"Actually it's only 129 years actually. Orihime was 15 when she met me, then when the winter war was over she was 17, you graduated a year later, she was 18 then. A year went by and now she is 19. Actually that is just how long it was before I became this. Now I am just as sensitive like a woman with my age, so none of your fuckin business."

"See your too old! Plus the head captain will have a field day! You probably condemned Orihime to the maggots nest."

Shinji snorts and shakes his head. "No I didn't. I told the head captain. He is fine with it since I am not a captain anymore. He doesn't care what I do because she is human and I am in self appointed exile. So see all is good."

"What if she gets pregnant!?"

Shinji smirks.."Did you hear something?"

"What?" Ichigo looks genuinely confused.

"Did you hear something.. No? Oh that was just me not giving a fuck about what you say when it concerns my relationship with my woman!"

"What about your hollow Shinji? I know I have problems with mine, when it came to her..What if yours gets out of control."

Shinji actually laughs a real genuine laugh. He then goes hollow instantly. Holds up his hand. His voice sounds like two in one. Ichigo looks actually concerned. "You don't have to worry about me boy..Orihime is my princess, my world. She makes our lives sunshine, love, passion. She is ours. Ours to love. To protect. Your hollow tried to kill her. We only protect her. She loves us. Now back down."

Ichigo's eyes widen. "She loves you? Both of you? Orihime would never."

"It's true Ichigo." Orihime's voice penetrates the arguing. Shinji instantly is beside her, his arm still out stretched he steps in front of Orihime when Ichigo lands on the ground. Orihime sighs, gently laying her hand on Shinji's arm. He looks at her, his eyes of old man pharaoh but no mask. "Pharaoh.. please..let me talk to him."

-As you wish princess but if he tries to take you-

Orihime nods in understanding. "I know, but don't worry you can stay by me, just let me talk alright."

The hollow nods and smiles at her. She turns and looks at Ichigo. "I am gonna say this once Ichigo. I love Shinji. I don't regret my relationship thus far. You chose not to be with me because you love Rukia. I am happy for you both. What is your problem with me being with someone?"

Ichigo goes to Orihime and grabs her arm, yanking her quickly away from Shinji. He glares down at her. "I am sorry. I don't know why but I can't let you be with Shinji. It's like.. I don't know.."

Orihime gasps seeing Ichigo's eyes turn yellow and his mask appears. Orihime struggles to get free. Hollow Ichigo leaps into the air. She looks at Shinji. His mask is appears instantly. He roars out to charge at Ichigo, sword in one hand, a charged cero in the other. "I WILL KILL YOU ICHIGO!"

Orihime eyes widen. She doesn't want Ichigo dead, but she also doesn't want to be with him anymore. Ichigo cackles loudly. Orihime feels dread rush through her, she knows that laugh. She struggles more. She breaks free and starts to plummet down to the ground. Shinji forgets Ichigo instantly and leaps back down to grab Orihime, catching her in the last second. She looks up and smiles at Shinji. "Good catch Shinji."

Pharaoh laughs and hugs her tight. Soon they both look over and see Ichigo charging at him, but as soon as he started to run, he stopped. Rose and Kensei appear. They break Ichigo's mask and he collapses. Rukia goes to Orihime and Shinji. She backs up when she sees the eyes different.."You okay Orihime?"

Orihime giggles and nods, seeing the look on her friend's face. "Yes perfectly safe now. Thank you. Maybe we should leave Soul Society?"

Kensei and Rose go over to her. They each give her a hug. They raise their brows at Shinji when his mask falls away. He smirks. "Hey guys..you missed all the fun."

Kensei glares. "Fun? I could feel your spiritual pressure all the way at the ninth.. what the fuck is going on?"

Rose notices Orihime is clining to Shinji. "You two are together?"

Orihime nods and smiles. Shinji laughs.."We got a lot to tell you. Can you gather all of Orihime's friends at once Rose? If that's okay with you babydoll?"

Orihime smiles more. "Yes, I'd like to get this done in one shot then having to repeat over and over again. So please Rose can you?"

Rose nods and pulls Kensei away. "Come on Kensei.. Mashino is waiting for you at the ninth, as is Nanao waiting for me."

Orihime gasps in shock. "I bet Shunsui isn't happy. Oh boy.."

Shinji bows to Rukia. "I am sorry about all of this.."

Rukia waves it off. "No worries, the destruction here I'll just tell my brother it was Ichigo. Which it was, he'll let it slide. Go on before Ichigo wakes up."

Soon they leave to go to the third divison.

-Eight months later After Soul Society visit (March 14)-

After Ichigo's crazy antics were done with, the visit was wonderful in Soul Society. Rose gathered all their friends from each divison. Orihime told them all what happened after Ichigo moved to Soul Society. Her downward spiral to now. Of how much she fell in love with Shinji and even about todays antics. Everyone was happy for her. Ukitake thanked Shinji for saving his 'daughter's' life. Then Shunsui put together a party. Rangiku and the other girls cornered Orihime and asked her millions of questions about Shinji, and then about their sex life. The girls ooed and aww'd through it all, some envious of Orhime when it came to how sweet Shinji is. Others (Rangiku) telling her what else she could try in the bedroom.

When they got back Orihime chose to tell her human friends too. All her friends were understanding they listened to the very beginning of the how Orihime went down hill, then to Shinji helping put her back together, as well as the other visoreds helped get her back to her old self, hell even better. They felt bad that none of them knew what happened to Orihime. Uryuu apologized over and over, hugging her. Chad just hugged her and wouldn't let go, till Shinji teased him about fighting him for Orihime. Chizuru was in shock and was pissed at first, but in the end she was even happy. Keigo still said that Shinji was weird but. Shinji didn't take offense and just told the loud mouthed adult.

-Mini flashback three days after their return to S.S.-

"You don't know the half of it." Then they all hung out, played games and such. When it came to what and how Ichigo reacted to Shinji and her being together, it didn't surprise Orihime that Uryuu had a theory on that. "I believe Orihime, it isn't really Ichigo that has a problem. Yes okay.. he may. He may in the sense it's always been him you turned too, relied on saving you."

"Uryuu I didn't mean to just assume he had to save me." Orihime looks down and Shinji goes over and hugs her shoulders lovingly. Orihime rests her head on his shoulder then as she listens to Uryuu talk.

"I didn't say you did. It's just how Ichigo is wired. He thinks he has to save everyone. That it has to be on his shoulders always. That and the fact you had told me once that his Hollow had said he wanted to protect you during the fight in Hueco Mundo." At this statement Orihime nods, so Uryuu continues. "Well I think it's his hollow that has a misdirected purpose on wanting to protect you as well as thinking you are his toy. He thinks he is losing his trophy. His queen, since the fool always calls himself a king. I surmise he thinks of you as his queen. Now Shinji what exactly does your hollow think of Orhime? I am sorry to ask, but as her friend I must know."

Shinji nods in understanding. "He loves her. He wants to protect her. He will go through anyone to save and protect her. He has always wanted to protect her. Four months prior to going to Soul Society he admitted he loved her. Does that work for you? Does that suffice to you?"

"Yes it does. Now I must go.. Yuzu is waiting for me." Uryuu stands up and stretches. He looks over and sees Tatsuki had left as had Chad. Orihime looks at Uryuu. Her eyebrow raised.

"You and Yuzu? She's sixteen Uryuu! Certain people think it's bad if I am with Shinji."

"Yeah just wait till Ichigo finds out. He is gonna forget about me dating Hime here, and skin himself a Quincy pelt."

Uryuu grins. "Yeah well if you don't tell him then I'll tell you two other things as well. Do you promise?"

Shinji snorts. "Hell yeah, he'd fuckin kill the messenger if he found out his baby sister is with you. So what's up?"

Uryuu laughs. "Tatsuki and Chad left together..Orihime what do you think that means?"

Orihime giggles. "I already knew about Chad and Tatsuki. She told me she had a visitor at her college in Tokoyo the same week you two were gone. I understand coincidence, but that's a little too perfect of timing. So what's the second one piece of info?"

Uryuu shakes his head. "Always the smart one. Okay second one would be.. Our friend Captain Hitsugaya should also be looking over his shoulder, otherwise Ichigo may have a ice pelt as well."

"Oh my kami.. are you saying Toshiro-kun is dating Karin?"

Uryuu nods and smiles. "So does that give you enough to keep your silence?"

Orihime and Shinji laughs. "Damn right it does."

Uryuu soon gets up, stretches then leaves Orihime's apartment. Shinji then pulls her close and kisses her passionately.

-End of flashback-

-Still eight months later(March 14)-

Orihime smiles and starts to hum as she does dishes. Shinji hadn't been around at all today though it made her sad she didn't mind. They always spent time together and she felt she was keeping him from whatever duties he had with the other visoreds with being their leader. She couldn't believe her and Shinji have been together for a year and five months.

They had celebrated Christmas with the other visoreds. She had said she didn't want to impose and she wasn't going to go to the warehouse. Hell her and Shinji had argued over it. She didn't want to get in the way of any traditions the visoreds had, Shinji disagreed. Next thing she knew on Christmas Eve, her front door was being flung open. Hyori, Rose and Kensei broke in. Firstly she didn't know that Rose and Kensei had come back for the holidays, so she was happy but then she saw the pissed off look on Hyori's face. Next thing she knew she was being flung over Kensei's shoulder and flashstepped to the warehouse. She was dropped before Mashino who stuck a bow on her head and the visoreds shoved her into Shinji's room.

When Shinji woke up, he laughed. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. Really.. Orihime was tied in ribbon, still in her pajamas, with her hands and feet bound. Her hair clips on his nightstand so she couldn't use them. A note stuck on her shirt saying 'Merry Christmas Shinji. Sorry I was a dumb brat, and I am to be here for Christmas and New Years. I am your Christmas elf!'

He had untied her hands and feet, and took the bow off her head. He kissed her and whispered. "Hyori huh?"

She nodded and he just hugged her. As the note promised she stayed in the warehouse with them all. Cooking and baking. Playing and having fun. She never thought she really would fit in anywhere, she realized though the visoreds had become her family. She loved them all dearly too.

Orihime shakes her, realizing she finished with the dishes she goes to sit on the couch and starts to read. She feels like someone is watching her, so when she looks up. She sees Shinji sitting on her windowsill. "What? Shinji? How long have you been sitting there?"

"Just a moment or two beautiful. I just love watching you."

"Ahh I see. Been busy huh?"

He smiles and nods and goes over to her. "Yes I am sorry. I know I haven't come over today. But I am here now. So I got something I want to do. You trust me?"

She giggles and nods, hugging him. "Yes of course."

"Good, so go get a shower and dress nice okay?"

Orihime nods and stands up. She goes to her room and grabs the lavendar dress he bought her last year. She heads to the shower and starts to wash up. Shinji sets to work. Using all his soul reaper and hollow powers, he cleans her home. Moving quickly as he does. Soon he sets out dishes and he lites candles and turns off the lights.

Their is a soft knock on the front door, that only Shinji would hear. He rushes to the door and he smiles "About time you guys got here."

He gets handed three bags of take out. And then a wooden box. He nods and whispers. "Thanks guys."

"Yeah sure overbite. Oh and Shinji good luck."

"Yes good luck Orihime is a wonderful girl."

Soon the the delivery people are gone as quick as they came. Shinji sets back to work and divides the food up. Love provided the rose petals that he now scatters on the floor to create a path to dining area. He even was given by Lisa some champagne glasses as well as a bottle of grape juice. He filled the glasses with grape juice since Orihime didn't drink any form of liquor, sake or any alcohol. He then moves to her small table in the living room and gets his record player ready. He moves her furniture out of the way to create a dance floor. He smiles "It's perfect now. Just like her."

Orihime comes out and gasps as her feet hit something soft and cool. She looks down, her eyes wide seeing the rose petals. "Shinji?" She continues to move and follows the path to the kitchen. She gasps seeing her dining table set up so fancy. She sees Shinji standing their, looking nervous. She smiles at him. "You did all this? For me?"

Shinji nods and smiles. He takes her hand lovingly. Kissing her knuckles, then leads her to the table, pulling out her chair and scooting her in when she sits down. He smiles as he sits across from her. She stops herself from asking a question when she hears the record playing. "It's my favorite song."

"I know. Enjoy love..you deserve it."

"Shinji what is all this?" Orihime seems nervous that is completely different then what she usually feels when she is nervous. He smiles more and kisses her knuckles again.

"This is." He taps the glass gently. "Is grape juice. That is." He taps the plate with her food on it. "Is chicken alfredo. True Italian cooking my sweet." This is.

"He points to the whole chocolate cheesecake on her a fancy platter."Is the exact same chocolate cheesecake we shared on the day we decided to embark on this life together instead of apart."

Orihime smiles and giggles softly. "I meant why are you doing all of this silly."

"Oh.. that.. That is simple my love. It's you, you deserve it beautiful. It's also White Day. A man is suppose to do something special for the woman he loves yes?"

She laughs and nods. "Yes but I've never heard one go to this extreme before."

He grins. "You know me beautiful I can't do anything subtle like, it's gotta be big and extravagant for you. Now dig in."

She just smiles and starts to eat. "Shinji! This is amazing.. I never tasted anything this good. All the Italian food here isn't as good. It's like the Mexican food it's like it's fake. This is amazing. When you said real Italian food, what did you mean?"

"Oh.. I just meant it came right out of an Italian cafe. In Italy."

Orihime gasps. "What? Really?!"

He smiles and takes her hand. "Only the best for you."

They then eat and talk about their day, he tells her about the visoreds and she tells her about work at the hospital. She had finished nursing school early and is now working in Karakura hospital. She had worked both Ichigo's father and Uryuu's father, but Orihime has had to separate them from hurting each other, and she decided to go into working with infants. She loves it. She loves seeing all the babies. He loves seeing the light in her eyes shine. Though the first time one of the infants died and she couldn't save it, she came home devestated, Shinji just held her.

Once they were done eating, Shinji gets up holds out his hand leading her to the 'dance floor' She smiles brightly. "You thought of everything didn't you?"

"I did have help. Love got the petals for me. Lisa the champagne glasses and the grape juice. Hachi brought my record player and my music. Hyori had the idea for the food since I can't cook worth a damn. Well at least not this good. Mashino had the thought for the cheesecake, it was a pain keeping her from eating."

Orihime laughs and wraps her arms around him. "Well it's beautiful."

They dance quietly as Shinji silently tries to work up the nerve to tell her something, that has been eating him for the past five months. He smiles down at her when she touches his cheek. "Shinji is something wrong?"

He shakes his head and smiles more. He kneels before her. "Orihime." He breathes softly. "Orihime, my sweet love. My beautiful woman. I love you. We love you. Your amazing. I can't get enough of you. I need you like air."

"Shinji what is it your trying to say?"

He chuckles softly. "Okay yes, I am rambling. Alright..We have had an amazing year and five months right? I know I am not perfect but I love you. I always will. Hell when you pass on. I will be finding you in Soul Society. We will never be apart. I want the honor of saying that I am your husband beautiful. Will you give me that honor of calling you my wife?"

"Shinji.."

"Marry me Hime?" He pulls out a ring that is with studs the color of her hairpins, and on the inside of the ring it states.. 'Always and Forever.'

Orihime let's him put the ring on her proper finger. She stares at it smiles. "Orihime.. what do you say.. is that a yes?"

Orihime giggles and nods then. "Yes Shinji!.. Yes I'll marry you."

Shinji leaps up and wraps his arms around her tightly. Kissing her passionately. He picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. She laughs... "Shinji! The cheesecake!"

He chuckles and keeps her in his arms, he whispers to her. "Grab it and a fork."

She does just that. Shinji then carries Orihime to the bedroom. He sets her down and grabs the platter with the cheesecake on it, and the fork. He sets it on the small table in her room. He then tackles her and kisses her fiercely.

Stripping of clothes. Tossed all over the room. Lips connected to heated skin and lips. Their reitsu rising as they make love under the blankets. Orihime whimpers in pleasure as Shinji moves down lower. Nipping at her belly and then he looks into her eyes. "Orihime?"

She looks at him and smiles. "What is it?"

He chuckles. "Nevermind, I'll talk to you later about it."

He goes back to moving his lips down lower, soon she let's her mind go blank, forgetting about whatever her love wanted to ask her. They made love till late in the evening. Soon they were laying their snuggled under the blanket, Shinji lazily runs his fingers over Orihime's belly. She smiles and giggles. "That tickles. Now will you tell me what you wanted to earlier."

"Do you want children Orihime?"

"Wait.. what?"

"Children.. do you want one or two.. or ten?"

She giggles.. "Okay not ten Shinji, but yes I want one or two, three at the most..why do you want to know?"

"I want kids too. I always have. Even when I lived in Soul Society I did." Shinji sighs in happiness. "Let's try now?"

Orihime smiles.."If I get pregnant where will we live then?"

Shinji sits up and pulls her up with him. He kisses her deeply. His mouth travels to her neck, to her breasts, nipping at both of them, he moves lower and nuzzles her stomach. He smiles up at her. She giggles seeing One eye Shinji's normal greenish gray eye, the other yellowish gold, the color of his hollow. She whispers. "Hello to you too Pharaoh. What brings you out?"

She loves their laugh, as they grin at her. "We came to please you. To make sure we both get what we desire."

"You both want a child." Shinji's head nods once. She smiles. "Then let's make a baby my love."

Again the kisses start up again. He moves his head down lower, lifting up Orihime's dress and kisses her knees and her thighs, then moves between her legs as he pleasures her slowly. Her eyes roll back the pleasure that runs through her body. She moans and pants loudly. She closes her eyes and smiles as her fingers run through his hair. He continues to nip and suck till she is pulling his hair and crying out his name.

He slides up her body and helps her remove her dress. He then lays back over her and kisses her passionately as he slides deep within her body. His eyes flutter shut and a gutteral sound escapes his lips. Both voices are their as Shinji pants and whispers."So good my love. You feel so good."

She nuzzles his neck with her cheek, as they start to move as one. Throwing the covers over them, the continue to make love. Moans and creaks of the bed is all that fills her bedroom.

"I can't believe you are having me apologize to them."

"You heard me didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I heard you. You said that if I don't apologize then you and I are on hold until I do. What the hell does on hold mean?"

"It means you fool, that if you do not apologize to OUR friend I will not be staying with you in your captains' quarters till you do."

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Alright so let's go. Don't want to waste time on apologizing to Orihime do I?"

Rukia rolls her eyes and follows Ichigo to Orihime's apartment door. Suddenly she catches the noise before Ichigo does. She starts to pull him back. "Ichigo it might be too late to be here."

"Rukia do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rukia asks softly.

"Is that moaning? Is that Shinji's voice?" Ichigo's voice getting louder as his spiritual pressure rises. Rukia goes to grab Ichigo but he's faster. He leaps out of his body. Since Kon has kept Ichigo's body, so he can finally have a life, and the only time Ichigo needs it now is on visits. Ichigo takes off out of the building and goes to Orihime's window. He checks the kitchen, the living room. Then moves to the bedroom.

Rukia tries to get Shinji and Orihime's attention by knocking. No response that they heard her. She leaps out of her gigai quickly to go and stop Ichigo. Ichigo sees Shinji and Orihime laying in bed, panting heavily. "Shinji, I'm hungry.. pass me the cheesecake please."

Ichigo watches as Shinji stands up and is completely naked and heading to where a silver plate with a chocolate cake, that apparently is a cheesecake is at. Shinji carries it to Orihime with a fork. "Allow me my love."

It's like a train wreck to Ichigo, you don't want to stare but you can't help it. He watches Shinji feed Orihime the cake. She moans in delight and Ichigo can feel his hollow rage in his head. 'She is naked under those blankets. That.. that freak took our princess from us. Our queen."

Shinji stops for a moment and calls out. "Ichigo come out. I really don't want to blast a hole through my girls' home. Shouldn't you be soul society being a captain?"

Ichigo climbs through the window. His hollow has taken over and he charges Shinji. Shinji leaps up and grabs Ichigo slamming him into the wall. "Orihime run!"

Orihime keeps a sheet around her, and runs out of her room, straight into Rukia who had climbed through the window of the living room. "Rukia, it's Ichigo, he's gonna get hurt."

"Damn him! Damn him! I thought he loved me!" Rukia curses, she refuses to cry. Orihime stops Rukia's rant. "He does. Ichigo does. I think his hollow does care for you. It's just.. he thinks.. the hollow thinks of me as a toy. Shinji is like Ichigo, their both visoreds. Ichigo's hollow wants to best Shinji's hollow. To keep his toy.

Rukia sighs. "Okay that makes sense. Let's go stop Ichigo then."

"We can't it has to be Shinji. Not because we aren't strong enough but because the fight is between them."

Rukia sighs, then notices the ring on Orihime's hand. "Congratulations are in order huh?"

Orihime giggles and nods. "Yes and thank you."

"When is the wedding?"

"He just proposed tonight, so I don't know when we wi..." Her sentence is cut off when a broken and bloodied Ichigo falls into the living room. Rukia looks shocked but doesn't come to Ichigo's aid. Orihime goes to see but Shinji blocks her path. He whispers softly to her.

"He will live princess. He is knocked out. He has to have an internal fight with his hollow."

Shinji goes to Ichigo, and looks at Rukia. "Care to go with me to escort him back to Soul Society?"

"Yes gladly. He and I need to have a long talk."

Orihime stands their in shock. "Shinji? Your just gonna leave? You beat the hell out of Ichigo, after everything we did tonight, now it has to be you to escort him back?"

"I'll be back princess."

"Ohhh no, I am going with you. I am not some toy you ...hollow bound visored men can just toss to the side when you want. Especially to help Rukia who is capable to help her knocked out boyfriend."

She stomps through the senekimon, Rukia tries not to laugh. She looks at Shinji, who actually looks wounded at her words. "You taught her well to stand up for herself."

"Yeah I did. I didn't mean to make it seem like..."

Rukia stops him. "Just let it go Shinji-san. She is just upset. She, I am guessing had an amazing night with you, romance and passion, just for it to be ruined by an idiot. She is just lashing out at the people who were involved she isn't really angry at you. Once she calms down you will be getting a tearful apology."

"Very wise for your young age Rukia Kuchiki."

"Thanks, at least someone in my relationship needs to be."

Shinji just laughs and they follow Orihime.

"Thank you Head Captain for seeing me." Orihime bows before him. He just raises an eyebrow and a slight nod. She rushes to kneel before him on a cushion. She is in his tea room instead of his office, which surprised her that he'd be willing to be so relaxed with her. She serves him tea, and he chuckles softly.

"You are as polite as they say you are Miss Inoue. Now please relax and tell me why you are here?"

"Yes sir. Simply put I want to be a soul. I won't mind if I am just a plus soul and not a soul reaper. I just want to be here. I know their is no rule already on me ending my life and coming here. I don't mean to sound morbid at all of course. It's just. I know deep down Shinji misses this place, as do the other visoreds. Now I've always wondered what my purpose is. What am I suppose to do that is amazing and beneficial in this world. The living world. I've got nothing. Here I could help. According to Hachigen he says that my hair pins are my zanpakuto and my powers would transfer to here. I'd love to go to the academy and learn. I do know I am not allowed to be married to a soul reaper, and though Shinji is a visored. He is still and foremost a soul reaper. I will not go against soul society, so that Shinji would be excuted for my ignorance of the situation. Please will you help me."

The head captain the whole time stays silent, he sips his tea. Orihime starts to think after awhile he won't answer, or he is gonna say no. Suddenly the doors open, two men walk in. Two captains to be specific. Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake.

"You asked for us Old man Yama?"

"Yes I did. I need you to go tell Captain Unohana to me, she needs to come do a soul extraction for me."

"Sir?" Jushiro looked confused. "Soul extraction, that...for who?"

"Yes a soul extraction. For a human. Shunsui go distract Shinji Hirako. I have a feeling he will feel what is happening, and prepare a few others for possible causalties. Please hurry."

Orihime watches the two captains leave. She then turns to face the head captain, afraid to voice her hopes. She decides it's better to ask then be completely naive of the situation. "That means your gonna help me?"

He chuckles softly. "Yes it does. I see no reason why I shouldn't. Now if you were an ordinary human who had no idea about soul society or anything, we wouldn't be talking. You know us, have helped us. If it wasn't for you many of my men would be dead. We owe you this Orihime. Yes Ichigo is the one who saved the three worlds, you are the one who saved us, our hope. Consider this a welcome to Soul society my dear girl."

Within thirty minutes. Jushiro was back with Unohana and Orihime was laying on the floor of the head captain's tea room. She looks at Unohana. "Is this gonna hurt?"

The fourth divison captain smiles and shakes her head. "No I am gonna put you into a deep sleep, like ansethesia and then your soul will be extracted. It will be sent to the Rukon district like all souls, but you can make your way back here. If the head captain will permit me. I can put a seal on your soul to make sure you keep your memories of us." At this statement Unohana looks at the head captain and he nods. "So you will go to sleep, I'll put a seal on your memories within your soul. You will wake up in Rukon district, make your way here and then you can join the academy. Then if you wish join my division. I'd love to have you. Does that sound to your liking?"

"Yes thank you Captain Unohana, and thank you Head Captain."

"You are welcome, and thank you Orihime."

Soon Orihime is in the deep slumber and Unohana works quickly so that it's done before Shinji gets here. Within seconds after Unohana sends Orihime's soul to the Rukon district, Shinji blasts the doors of the tea room of it's hinges. His hollow mask fully on. He barges in, cero charging. "Where is Ori..."

He spots his loves prone form laying on the floor. "hime..." His cero dies and he rushes to her. His mask falls away as he lifts her up and tries to wake her up. He looks at Unohana and the Head Captain. "You did this?! Why?! She was innocent!"

Unohana steps forward. "She asked us to remove her soul in the most painless way, so that she could be here."

Shinji gently lays Orihime's body back to the floor and glares at them. "Why would she do that? Why would she want to be..." Suddenly his mind goes back when Orihime got mad about him wanting to help Rukia. "No she wouldn't go back to him. She loves me.. she wouldn't.. would she.."

'She loves us. There must be a reason. She not like all humans, she does not betray the one she loves.'

"Hirako!" Head captain shouts. Shinji looks at him. The Head captain sighs. "She did it for you. She knew that you still really wanted to be here but you refused my offer for her. You told her why you refused yes?"

Shinji nods and the Yammamoto continues. "Then it stands to reason she chose this path as less painful way and the correct way so you could come back here. She found out somehow that if you two married she wouldn't remember you when she dies. Also.."

Unohana picks up the conversation. "Also she probably knew she would age, while you didn't. Your eye whether you mean to or not would wander and it would hurt her for numerous reasons. She would feel like she tied you down, and she would fear that you regret marrying her. She wants to be with you forever. This is and was her choice. You must respect that."

Shinji suprisingly smiles. "You mean she will remember me now? I can go to her.. she'll know me?"

Yammamoto simply smiles and nods. Shinji walks to Orihime's human body. He gently takes the ring off of her finger, whispers to her body. "I'm coming to find you beautiful. Wait for me."

Shinji is out of their before any other words are said. He flashsteps to the thirteenth divison. Then leaves out of the gates. Soon he has Rose and Kensei with him. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"We felt Orihime's soul vanish, then reappear stronger than when she was in Karakura." Rose states matter of factly. Kensei looks at Shinji then in his blunt way as usual. "We also felt your spiritual pressure spike and then calm down. Let me guess got pissed till you found out you can still be with her and longer."

Shinji smirks. "You know me so well."

Rose and Kensei grin, Kensei chuckles. "Let's go get our girl back."

'Yes let us go get our girl.' Pharaoh says within the confines of Shinji's mind and soul.

They hit the 10th district of Rukon. Rose and Kensei grumble on how to find her. Shinji closes her eyes, he then feels her gentle spiritual pressure, the only one who ever made his soul feel warm. "This way guys! I know where my girl is."

Shinji takes off like a shot. Rose and Kensei following behind him. They soon come to a clearing of rolling hills and where a bunch of kids playing. Shinji stops when he hears her voice.

"I am sorry children, I really am. I can't stay, I have to get to the seireti there is someone waiting for me. I am sure he is very upset right now."

"I'd say, I am more confused then upset, but upset does rank up there." Shinji calls out.

Orihime spins around. The kids look at the three men. They fear the two behind Shinji since they are captains. Orihime rushes to the three men, launching herself into Shinji's arms. He catches her and kisses her soundly. She returns the kiss with passion.

Kensei and Rose walk away heading to the kids to help them get home, and to give the couple privacy. Shinji notices this. He holds Orihime close and buries his face in her neck and hair. Tears in his eyes. "Why? Why did you do this? I thought I lost you."

Orihime looks up at him. She brushes his tears away. She sees the two different colored eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you. I had been told after we told everyone that we were together that we couldn't be married. Well we could but if that happened then I wouldn't be able to remember you in my afterlife. I refused to let that happen.

Plus I was scared that after we were married and I grew old, you wouldn't. You may have regretted marrying me. I mean to you sixty or seventy years is barely a blink. To me it's my life time love. I didn't want you to regret being with me. Or wish to be with another."

She breaks into tears, apologizing over and over again. He hushes her and holds her close. He then drops to his knees and takes both her hands. His eyes shining up at her. "I love you Orihime Inoue. Marrying me.."

"I lost my ring, remember it's on well..me.." Orihime giggles slightly.

He grins. "No it's right here." He slips it on her finger then, standing up he pulls her close and kisses her passionately.

-Four months after Orihime's human death-

Orihime walks down the aisle the ground covered in sakura petals as the trees blow. She can't believe it's her wedding day. Everyone was there. All her friends and even some that didn't know her that well. Apparently her wedding is a big thing. Orihime didn't understand why, many people get married. As she walks down the aisle she thinks back to everything that happened.

Her heart broken because of Ichigo, her heart became mended and stronger because of Shinji, and with that strength she found love with Shinji. Love and happiness. Orihime then died by her choice and wants. Just so she could be with Shinji forever. Speaking of the visoreds, all of them came back to Soul Society for good on Orihime's wishes and request.

They agreed after some persuasion, and now they are all teachers at the soul academy. When Orihime got situated and use to everything in Soul Society she realized it's different then when just visiting, but she loved it. She joined the fourth division and became the fourth seat. She works there but also goes to the academy. She is learning and honing her skills with the help of Hachi, Momo, and for offensive Nanao.

Orihime smiles and looks to see Ichigo and Rukia giving each other looks of love and romance. Orihime giggles slightly causing Jushiro to raise an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head, just smiling. Ichigo proposed to Rukia and she said yes. There wedding is next year. Ichigo tried to squeeze it in this year but Rukia refused to ruin Orihime's special day, when Ichigo wanted a double wedding. When Orihime came to Rukia about being her brides maid the petite soul reaper cried in happiness. Orihime also asked Rangiku, and Mashino. Her maid of honor though was Tatsuki. Shinji was a good sport about all the wedding details. For his group his best man was Rose.

Then his three groomsmen were Kensei, Love, and Ichigo. Color Ichigo shocked when he was asked. Shinji's statement was both amusing and true. "Well if you hadn't broken Orihime's heart, then I wouldn't have had a chance to show her I was the better man."

Of course that statement started a whole other fight between those two. Which Orihime and Rukia had to intervene otherwise the whole fifth division barracks wouldn't have been there. Orihime smiles up at Jushiro. What a kind man, he said when she asked if he could walk her down the aisle that he'd be honored. 'But then Shunsui acted like I broke him.' She looks to her otherside and smiles at the very carefree pink kimono clad man to her right side. 'I couldn't refuse him.'

Shinji didn't seem to mind at all, even with the other visoreds questioned it. All Shinji said is. "My girl has a big heart so she loves big. She couldn't upset the drunkard, so let it be."

Orihime smiles when both men kiss her cheeks and pass her hands to Shinji. She laughs as Shunsui whispers to Shinji. "I better hear the fireworks later tonight."

Orihime blushes and shakes her head. Shinji laughs and soon the wedding ceremony goes on without a hitch.

-Wedding Reception-

Dancing, music, food and laughter. This is the perfect wedding. Shinji dances with Orihime on the dance floor at the fifth division. Ichigo chose to do this for Shinji as nostolgia. Orihime giggles and points as she sees Rukia drag her now fiancee onto the dance floor. She also sees Nanao and Rose dancing, Kensei and Mashino. Hanataro and Hyori. Orihime gasps and giggles. "I am happy that she is loosening up some."

Shinji chuckles. "I think she drank some of the sake, that is why she is loosened up."

"Oh be nice husband of mine."

"But you like it when I am naughty my dearest wife." She just rolls her eyes at that statement, then smiles. "Yes I do, when we are at home. In our room with a locked door."

Shinji snorts. Then sees Kenpachi dancing with Orihime's friend Tatsuki. She notices Chad not too amused. She looks at her husband and he nods. "Go on. I'll go hang out with Love."

Orihime goes to Chad, pulling the big giant on the dance floor. They dance and talk for awhile. After awhile she sees Uryuu running by, then Ichigo chasing him.

Orihime's eyes widen. "Oh no."

"What is it Orihime?" Chad whispers. Orihime looks to him and sighs.

"Of course on my wedding day is when Uryuu decides to tell Ichigo."

"What? That Yuzu and Uryuu are together?" Chad whispers.

She laughs. "You knew."

Chad simply nods. Soon they both go to stop Ichigo from fighting Uryuu. She puts her shield up between the two friends. "Not on my wedding day."

Uryuu apologizes, and Rukia grabs Ichigo, twisting his arm back he whispers. "I am sorry Orihime, it's just he's.. he's dat.."

"Yes he's dating your sister Ichigo."

Orihime smiles. "Yes I knew."

"At least Yuzu is dating someone who alive, not..well that isn't." Uryuu stated smugly. Ichigo whips around staring at Uryuu. "What?"

"Nothing Ichigo." Orihime breaks in. Ichigo advances on Orihime. "Tell me Hime."

"Um..um.." Orihime stammers. Rangiku saunters over. "Ohh what are we talking about?"

"Rangiku..it's nothing."

"Yes just about Karin dating someone." Uryuu states softly. "Nothing to worry yourself over."

"Ohh you mean how my captain and Karin are hiding out on the roof kissing and stuff?! Yeah I knew that.." stated the very drunk lieutant.

Ichigo's eyes go huge, then he flashsteps out, to track down Toshiro and his sister.

"Rangiku! Why would you say that?!" Rangiku just shrugs Orihime's question off.

Shinji goes to Orihime and kisses her neck. "It's time for us to go love. We are heading home."

Soon they make quick goodbyes, and even a quicker exit. They soon stop at their home that was built near the thirteenth division, thanks to Ukitake and Shunsui. Shinji and Orihime soon make it to the bedroom, where they begin their honeymoon and it continues through out the night. Once sated Shinji rolls off Orihime and she snuggles against him. She whispers. "I am gonna have to talk to my captain about taking time off in a few months."

"Why? We get the next two weeks off."

"I know. It's just I got a lot to plan, we have a lot to plan." She hopes he catches the hint.

-She needs time off because her health maybe?- Pharaoh chimes in trying to help.

"Shinji my love, do you still want kids?" Orihime asks, suddenly her emotions getting the best of her, she starts to cry.

Shinji gently pushes Orihime off of him and sits up, looking at her. He closes his eyes to concentrate on what could be wrong with his beautiful wife. He thinks back to the reception, the wedding. A little chaotic but otherwise wonderful. Soon as he is feeling her spiritual pressure he feels something that is both him, and her. His eyes snap open wide. "Orihime?! Orihime! Your pregnant!"

Orihime looks at him and nods. He lays back and pulls her ontop of him. He leans up and kisses her deeply, then he gently pushes her off and lays his head on her belly. "I am so happy right now. There aren't even words love. You made me a husband, I have the most amazing wife. Now you made me a father. You will be such an amazing mama."

She runs her fingers through his hair, she smiles. "I love you Shinji."

"Forever beautiful?"

"Yes Forever and Always."

The End.


End file.
